ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Peanuts (2019 TV series)
Peanuts is an American adult animated comedy television series based on the by , being developed by TBD. It is produced by , WildBrain, Sony Pictures Animation and Sony Pictures Television and airs on Adult Swim since October 31st, 2019. Synopsis After years of being close friends, the Peanuts gang are now dealing with the perks and issues of teenage life. Characters Main *'Charles "Charlie" Brown' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - a rather unlucky teenager who usually gets into situations due to it as he tries to make a name for himself during his high school career. **'Snoopy the Second' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - the pup of the original Snoopy. **'Woodstock Jr.' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Linus van Pelt' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Charlie's cowardly best friend who usually tries to be brave while dealing with Lucy's rudeness and the fact Sally has a near-stalker-like personality towards him. Despite being a teenager, he still is unseparable from his security blanket and loves it more than anything else. *'Lucille "Lucy" van Pelt' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Linus' bitchy sister who often clashes with Charlie, usually calling him "Blockhead", and tries to outshine everyone in almost every single activity, being also desperately in love with Schroeder. Despite her rudeness, she still has moments when she acts kind and cares about people. *'Sally Brown' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Charlie's sweet but rather obsessive sister who has a crush on Linus, often nicknamed "Sweet Babboo" by her, as she is oblivious to the fact he's not interested on her, leading to some rather TBD. *'Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichardt' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a current sports star who has a rather odd crush on Charlie as she often tries her best to show that he can move on from the Little Red-Headed Girl and she is the next best thing, often nicknaming him "Chuck". *'Marcie Johnson' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a geeky student who is Peppermint Patty's sidekick and often tries to impress her due to having a hidden crush on her, which she considers it rather annoying and weird, often calling her "Sir". *'Schroeder' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a rather snarky student who loves to play the piano and is good friends with the gang, especially Charlie, although he considers Lucy rather creepy due to her bossy and slightly obsessive nature. Supporting *'Franklin' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Violet Gray' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Frieda' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Pig-Pen' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a TBD student who is known for being always dirty as TBD. *'Patty' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Rerun van Pelt' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Linus and Lucy's younger brother who TBD. *'Ms. Othmar' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Mr. and Mrs. Brown' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Hynden Walch, respectively) - Charlie and Sally's parents who are a barber and a housewife, respectively, as they try to TBD. *'Mr. and Mrs. van Pelt' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - Linus, Lucy and Rerun's parents who TBD. * Antagonists *'Joe Agate' (voiced by Scott Porter) - a bully who is rather TBD. * *'The Great Pumpkin' (voiced by Tim Curry) - the so-called spirit of Halloween who is TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Differences *Adults' faces get shown and they can actually talk. *Charlie has much more hair now, being blonde like his sister. *Sally is around the same age as Charlie. *Charlie's crush has moved away, leading to him feel heartbroken about it. **In addition to it, Peppermint Patty often takes advantage of it to attempt to seduce him. *Marcie has a secret crush on Patty, although she doesn't feel the same for her. Trivia *The place where the gang lives is called Schulz City. *Despite the passing of the original Snoopy and Woodstock, their offsprings look just the same as that, leading viewers to the impression that they didn't left at all. *During the course of the series, there are three possible pairings, being Charlie/Peppermint Patty, Linus/Sally and Lucy/Schroeder. *While notably more adult, the writers try to keep the characters close to their original personalities while giving a few twists like Marcie's crush on Peppermint Patty or Lucy's thirst to be better than everyone else. Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:DHX Media Category:Adult Swim Category:Peanuts Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas